


Like I Said, the Forties Weren't Half Bad

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e12 Time After Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean came back from the 1940's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Said, the Forties Weren't Half Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 12 Time After Time

"You looked amazing in that coat."

"I know, right?"

"And that hat? Holy shit.''

"Aw. You really know how to make a girl smile, Sammy"

"Shut up."

"The forties weren't half bad. 'Cept for the porn. There wasn't enough porn."

"Did you really look at porn while you were there, Dean?"

"Whoops"

"Goddamn it. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked you out of the decade."

"Why aren't you nice to me?"

"I just made you come. I'd like to think I'm very nice."

"I hope that helps you sleep at night because-"

"It does."

"-Because I know the sex dreams you have about me keep you up."

"If I tell you that I hate you enough, will you go away?"

"I like it here. I don't wanna leave."

"You are so annoying. Stop staring at me like that!"

"Shh, I'm scaring you into submission."

"You wish."

"I do. I do wish, very hard."

"Too bad, good night!"

"Sam? Sammy? Are you really asleep? Sam? Asshole..."


End file.
